Emergent
by Divergent174
Summary: READ ALLEGIANT BEFORE READING THIS! Tobias finds Tris to be alive, her dying being his fear landscape. But will it stay that way?
1. The Shock of my Life

Tobias

Chapter 1

I wake up shaking, and a wave of sadness washes over me. I have no reason to live, because of my misery. I think it's all over, Tris was gone. I don't know what to do, and how to live without her. I picture her in my head, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and can't believe she's gone. I start to cry, and a familiar voice says," Tobias, what's wrong?" and my eyes flash open. My mouth opens and drops to the floor. I can't believe it, I don't know if this is real. I shake my head and rub my eyes. In shock, I realize that this isn't my imagination. I see two things at the same time: my best friend and the love of my life. It was Tris.

Standing up, as a wave of nausea runs through me, I sprint to her. I loose my balance, and I trip, but manage to stay on my feet. I don't know how she's alive, but I feel relieved when I hug her with tears of joy. She says," Tobias, you never cry, what happened?" Trying to speak clearly I say,"Tris, you're-you're alive! I-I thought you died in the lab." "What lab?" Tris questioned,"What are you talking about?" Confused, I say," You saved your brother. You-you also saved a city's memory from being erased."

Tris's beautiful eyes were filled with concern. This was the first time I really looked at her, and I still couldn't believe how amazing she was. I couldn't imagine ever losing her.

Tris hesitates. She finally says," Tobias... That whole thing was you're fear landscape. None of it was real." I look behind me, relieved to see the stimulation equipment. Still crying, I say," I love you so much, Tris. I-I thought I would never see you again." We kiss, and she says," Tobias, I love you too. I don't know what I would ever do without you."

Tris and I race back to the Pit, laughing the whole way. We run at the same pace, our feet in pattern. She's short and I'm tall, but we still make a perfect team. Tris's blonde hair is gleaming in the sunset, and I suddenly realize how beautiful she is. Her strides are perfect, and she's running so gracefully. Ever since she joined Dauntless, she's been the most beautiful and strong girl I've ever met. I think of how lucky I am to have her in my life. Since she's divergent, I need to protect her, even if it means sacrificing myself to save her.

We reach the Pit, starving, so we get something to eat. I get some cake, my favorite, and smear some on Tris's nose. Even with cake smeared on her face, she's beautiful. I laugh hysterically and she exclaims,"Hey!" and a scheming grin flashes across her face. Oh-no I think, knowing what's going to happen. She grabs a handful of cake, throws it at my face, and says,"You asked for it!" and she starts to laugh. I hope I look as good in cake as she does. Probably not. I laugh with her, happy to have her back. I say, "I love you, Tris. I don't know how I could live without you." and kiss her. She kisses back, and says,"I love you, Tobias."


	2. The Party

Tris Chapter 2 Tobias has been acting more protective of me ever since his fear landscape. I didn't think a stimulation could feel that real, and Tobias hardly ever cries, so it must have been horrible. I decide to visit his room to see how he is doing. When I knock, he opens the door and almost knocks me over because he is so excited to see me. We laugh and he kisses me, and he says,"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you. How are you doing Tris?" "I'm fine, you?" I reply. He says,"I feel amazing, now that you're here." I hug him, his his dark brown hair brushing my forehead. I look into his dark blue eyes, and I feel like I could just look at them forever. He must be thinking the same thing, so we kiss again. I ask him,"Are you going to the party tonight?" He says,"Of course, why wouldn't I? There's cake!" We laugh and I say,"I'm going down to lunch, do you want to come?" "Sure, I'd love too!" He replies. We get to lunch, and I grab a salad and a sandwich. Tobias gets a salad, and unsurprisingly, he also gets cake. We eat in silence, but when we finish he says,"What are you going to wear to the party Tris?" A mischievous smile flits across my face, and I reply,"You'll have to wait to find out." He says,"Whatever you wear, you'll still be the most beautiful girl in all of the factions." I blush and we leave to go get ready for the party. I put on a black, leather dress that I know Tobias will love. I wear black boots that match, and I know that tonight will be a night I will never forget. My hair is in a twisted braid, and it falls onto my right shoulders. I'm trying my best to impress Tobias, because I know how much he loves to see me dressed up. I hear a know on the door, and I open it to see Tobias. 


	3. An Incident with Edward

Tobias Chapter 3 Tris opens the door, and I'm astonished by how incredible she looks. I say,"Wow Tris! You look amazing!" "Thanks!" We head down to the party, and see Edward in the shadows. We keep walking, and I'm still blown away by how gorgeous Tris looks. We find Christina and Uriah. They are just as amazed at Tris as I was. Uriah mumbles in my ear,"Wow Four, you're one lucky man tonight!" I say,"Thanks!" and get back to Tris. We dance and party all night, and a slow song comes on, a rare opportunity in Dauntless. I take my chance to slow dance with Tris, and tell her,"I love you. You are the other half of me, my best friend. You're the love of my life, and I don't know what I would do without you." I kiss her and say again compassionately,"I love you Tris." She says,"I love you too, Tobias." The last song ends, so we decide to head up to our rooms. I see Edward as I walk by, and turn to Tris. I say,"Wasn't that-" Tris cuts me off screaming,"Watch out!" Edward elbows Tris in the temple, knocking her on the floor. She passes out, and I hear her arm crack as she lands on it. I curse at Edward, and I yell,"You hurt Tris, now I hurt you." I kick him in the gut, and he says,"I did this because I hate Tris and you. You only helped her in initiation, making me factioness. I snuck in here to get revenge, and I have only just started." I glance over at Tris, who is lying unconscious on the ground. I will not let him lay a finger on her for the rest of his life. I punch him in the face, but he elbows me in the jaw. My whole head starts to sear with pain, but I will not give up. I need to get Tris to safety. I elbow his neck, making him fall to the ground. I kick him in the stomach and growl,"Next time you hurt Tris, I won't let you out alive." I kneel down to Tris, to see how bad her injuries are. Her arm is twisted at an abnormal angle, and I curse to myself. Her head as a dark blue bruise, but there's no swelling. I pick her up carefully, trying my best not to make her condition worse. The hospitals are closed for the night, and I murmur,"Great." I carry her up to my room, wrapping her arm and putting an ice pack on her head. I stay up all night, even though I'm exhausted, just to make sure she's okay. 


	4. The Aftershock part 1

Tris Chapter 4 I wake up feeling dizzy, and I am unable to move my arm. I see Tobias who whispers,"Tris, are you okay?" I reply,"Yes. But what happened?" "Edward elbowed you hard in your temple. You landed on your arm causing it to crack. Then you passed out." His jaw was swollen up to the size of a my fist, and it was bruised dark purple. He probably fought back. I see tiredness in his eyes, knowing that he probably stayed up all night to make sure I was okay. "I'm taking you to the hospital today, and they will fix your arm. Does your head hurt?" "Yes, it hurts. I also feel dizzy." I try to stand up, but he grabs my hand. "Tris, you need to rest. I don't want you getting hurt again." He kisses me, and he undoes my hair so I can lay down more comfortably. I mumble," I love you, Tobias." Before he says anything, I drift off into a deep sleep. I wake up to Tobias, who is whispering,"Tris, we need to get your arm checked out." I open my eyes, and start to feel extremely dizzy. I look at him with painful eyes, and he mumbles,"Tris, you're going to be okay." I try to stand up, but I know that it's not going to work. My arm and head explode with pain, and I scream. "Tobias, I can't." I start crying, the pain too strong for me to handle. He nods, and very gently, moves me into his arms. He starts to carry me to the hospital, walking as slowly and carefully as possible. My head is throbbing, and the world is spinning. "Tris, are you okay?" I black out. I open my eyes, seeing Tobias sleeping on a bench in my hospital room. His rhythm of breathing calms me. "Tobias?" He wakes up, and I ask,"How long have I been here?" I notice a cast on my arm. It still sears with pain. He answers,"About three days. The doctor said you shattered your arm, dislocated your shoulder, and got a concussion." I feel dizzy, even though I'm not moving. "Tobias, is your jaw okay?" The swelling hadn't gone down. His eyes were filled with pain. "Don't worry about me, Tris. I'll be fine." The doctor came in, and said,"Good your awake. How are you feeling, Beatrice?" I hate when people use my full name, but I'm in too much pain to care. "I'm so dizzy I can't see straight. But I'm fine." Tobias's eyes were filled with concern. I try to tell him I'm fine, but the words won't come out. The world starts to spin, and I mumble,"Tobias, I-" I can't finish my sentence. "Tris?" I pass out. 


	5. The Aftershock part 2

Tobias Chapter 5 "Tris?" No answer, she blacks out again. Now I know something is wrong. I ask the doctor,"Will she be-?" He cuts me off. "We don't know yet." He leaves the room. I go sit down on the bench, and I cry into my hands. It should be me in that bed, not Tris. I shouldn't of let Edward hurt her. I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep in case she wakes up. I go sit next to her, praying that she will be alright. "Tris, I know you can make it through this. I love you." Three days later, she wakes up. "Tris! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" I can tell she's tons of pain, so I go and comfort her. "I feel fine." No wonder she didn't choose Candor. The doctor comes in. "How are you feeling?" "Fine." she repeats. "Good. We need to get you back to health, so we're going to try to make you walk." "No you can't-" She cuts me off. "Tobias, I'll be fine." She stands up, and I can tell that she's stifling a scream. I put my hands around her waist, helping her keep balance. "I've got you, Tris. You're going to be okay." She looks into my eyes, and I can see them watering, filled with agony. She stumbles, but I manage to keep her on her feet. The doctor says she can go back home, but she has to get a check up in a week. We slowly walk, trying to get back to my room. We finally get to my room, and she starts to cry. "Tobias, I-I-" I cut her off, whispering," Tris, you're amazing. I'll be here every second until you get better." She lays in my arms, and we both drift into sleep. I wake up, relieved to have finally gotten some sleep. Tris still sits in my arms, sleeping. She looks better than yesterday, her temple's bruise fading away. I kiss her forehead, happy that she's getting better. Even when she's beaten up, she's the strongest girl in all of Dauntless. Someone knocks on the door, waking Tris. I lightly lay her on the couch, and open the door. It's Christina, and she asks,"Where have you and Tris been?" I let her in, and she sees Tris. Her mouth falls to the floor. "What happened? Is she okay?" Tris answers,"I'm fine. Edward elbowed me in the temple, knocking me out. I landed on my arm, shattering and dislocating it. Tobias saved me, and took me to the hospital in the morning. After a week, I finally got to leave, but since it was late, Tobias let me stay here for the night." Christina hesitates. "I'll go tell the others...Get better soon!" She leaves, closing the door lightly. I ask Tris,"Do you need anything?" "No, I'm fine. I think I should try and walk around a little" She stands up, and hobbles over to me. "Great job, Tris!" She smiles and we kiss. 


	6. Th Best Day of my Life

Tris Chapter 6 I hobble towards Tobias, trying to reach his arms. I haven't fallen yet, but I've stumbled. "Tris, you shouldn't be walking." He walks to me, and I get dizzy and fall, but he catches me. I hug him, and I cry into his shoulder. "Tris, everything is going to be fine." He kisses me, and I realized how lucky I am to have him in my life, in my arms. "I love you, Tris." "Love love you too, Tobias." A week later, I can walk and run again, and I don't get dizzy. I still stumble, so Tobias stays close to me in case I fall. He's been protective to me ever since Edward nearly killed me. We have decided to train initiates together, and today they come from the Choosing Ceremony. We get ready to go, and he smiles at me, saying,"You look beautiful, Tris." "You look amazing Tobias." I reply. We head off to go see the jumpers. We get to the net, and I remember this is where I first met him. We kiss, and I say,"Remember when I first jumped? You pulled me out of the net, and-". He cuts me off. "You looked terrified?" We laugh, and I nod. He holds me up, making sure I don't fall, while we wait for the jumpers. Finally, an Amity transfer jumps, screaming at the top of his lungs, and lands in the net. I glance at Tobias, and we are both stifling a laugh, trying to look serious. I pull the jumper out of the net, and ask,"What's your name?" He hesitates and Tobias says,"If you don't like your name, you can change it. But you have to choose now." He hesitates, but says,"My name is Drew." I yell,"First jumper, Drew!" then say,"Drew, welcome to Dauntless." After everyone jumps, we give The initiates a tour of Dauntless. I say, "This is the chasm, it reminds us that their is a line between bravery and stupidity." We show them the Pit, their rooms, and we finally get to the initiate training rooms. Tobias and I are training the transfers. Tobias says,"You will be ranked on how well you are doing in Dauntless training. The bottom initiates will become factionless." Mouths drop and Tobias continues,"There are three stages, physical, emotional, and mental." I say,"This is Four, and I'm Six." We teach the initiates how to throw knives, and Tony, a Candor transfer declares,"This is so boring, we need more of a challenge!" I look at Tobias, and he nods. "Like a moving target?" I say. Tony nods. "Tony, go stand in front of the target. Four will throw knives at you." "What?" Tony exclaims. I continue,"And if you don't, you become factionless." Tony has fear in his eyes, but walks to the target. Tobias picks up a knife and throws it. It missed Tony's forehead by about two inches, and he shudders. Tobias picked up a second knife, and I watch his way in throwing. He inhales, moves the knife to his right hand, and exhales while throwing. This knife missed Tony's neck by an inch. I say,"Four, why don't you take some off the top?" Tobias nods, and smiles at me. He throws the knife, and it slices through Tony's tall, spiky brown hair. The rest of the initiates laugh, and Tobias says,"Okay, you guys are done for today. Met here at six tomorrow. I meet Tobias in his room, and I can tell he is nervous. I look into his eyes, and I ask,"What's wrong? Tobias, are you okay?" He nods and says,"Tris, I've been meaning to say this for awhile..." He trails off, searching for words, but unable to find them. After a few seconds of hesitation, he says,"Tris, I love you. You are the love of my life, and you are also my best friend. You're my second half, you are the only one whole can complete me. Tris," he pulls a box out of his pocket and leans down on one knee. "Beatrice Prior, will you marry me?" "Tobias..." I stare into his eyes. "I love you, and you make me whole. I don't know what I would do without you." Crying, with tears of joy, I say,"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" I run into his arms, still crying. "Tobias, I-I love you." He leans down, and we kiss. He slides the ring on my finger. "Wow, Tobias! It's beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you, Tris. I love you." 


	7. Overcoming her Fear

Tobias

Chapter 7

I'm so happy that Tris said yes, I started crying with tears of joy. I run over to her and whisper,"Thank you." This beautiful women will soon be my wife. Her blue eyes are filled with joy and happiness. Her blonde hair is tied messily in a bun, but even on her worst days, she's the most beautiful person in the whole world. Now that we're engaged, she's mine, and I'm hers. I can't wait for the future, my whole life will be together with her. I kiss her, both of us crying. "I love you, Tris." "I love you too, Tobias." We kiss again, this kiss lasting much longer than any kiss before. I can tell that she's excited as I am to tell everyone about our engagement. Tris says,"We're supposed to meet Christina, Uriah, and Zeke at dinner." I nod, knowing that we have to go, but wanting this moment to last forever. I go get dressed in my Dauntless black suit, and I walk outside to see Tris. She's wearing a shirt that hangs of her shoulder, exposing her tattoo, and a black skirt that goes to her knees. I look at the three crows, and notice a fourth one, with a heart next to it. "When did you-" She laughs and says,"I got it this morning. Do you like it?" "Tris, I love it! But you know what I love more?" I kiss her, and say,"You. I love you, Tris" "I love you too." We finally have to leave for dinner, and we hold hands, running the whole way. She is so beautiful, and I can't wait to get married. Laughing and kissing the whole time, I can tell she can't wait either. We arrive at dinner, and I grab some cake. "We'll have some of this at the wedding, won't we?" I say in a flirty voice. Tris laughs. "Of course we will. What kind of wedding would it be for Tobias if we didn't have cake?" I laugh along with her. She is the most funny, strong, and beautiful women I've ever met. Tris and I look for Christina, Zeke, and Uriah, and finally find them sitting at a table in the far right corner of the room. We are laughing, trying to figure out a way to tell them. Christina says,"Why are you guys so excited?" We look at each other, our smiles stretching from ear to ear. They look at us confused, and Uriah say,"Come on, just spit it out!" We laugh, and I'm thinking if words to say, but they won't come out. I can't believe that Tris, my best friend and true love, and I are getting married. Finally, I say,"Tris and I are engaged!" "Really, that's great!" Zeke says. Christina says,"Congratulations! Have you decided when the wedding is yet?" "No, but Tris and I want it as soon as possible." We all eat, talking about how excited we all are for the wedding and how perfect Tris and I are together. Christina, Uriah, and Zeke had to go, so we left to go make wedding plans. We go ask Dauntless headquarters if we can use the Pit, and when we can. They say 4:00 next week will work, so we agree. Tris and I kiss, excited, because in a week, we will be married. We go back to my room, and get ready to go to sleep. We allowed the initiates to use her room, so she moved in with me. We get ready for bed, changing into more comfortable cloths. Tris and I kiss, and lay on the bed together. We start to turn it into something more, and that night, Tris overcomes her fear. We lay in each other's arms, and I whisper,"I love you, Tris. I can't wait until we are married. You are my best friend, and the love of my life. You used to be just a person in this whole world, but now, you are the whole world to me." Tris smiles and we kiss. I look into her eyes and they are full of love and compassion for me. I brush my hand through her beautiful, silky blonde hair, and she says,"Tobias, I love you..." and she falls to sleep onto my chest. I laugh to myself silently, and fall asleep wrapping my arms around her, ending the best day of my life.


	8. Preparing for the Wedding

Tris

Chapter 8

I wake up on Tobias's chest, thinking I slept with Tobias, I overcame my fear. His eyes are open, and I bet they have been way before mine were. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." I laugh, saying,"You didn't have to stay here. You could have left." He brushes his hand through my hair, and lightly traces my lips with his fingers. I kiss him, and he says,"I couldn't wake you up. And besides, you're cute when you sleep." I blush, and he must have noticed, because he starts to laugh. "We need to get up and train the initiates." Tobias still has his eyes locked on mine. I grumble, wishing we could stay here all day. After training the initiates, Christina and I have to go find a wedding dress. I stand up, and put my instructor clothes on. Looking at Tobias, I can tell he doesn't want to do this anymore than I do. "Come on, Tobias. Let's just get this over with." He laughs, and we run down to the training rooms together. When we get there, the initiates are just arriving. The fights begin today, so Tobias and I just have to write down who won and who lost. The first fight is Drew, the first jumper, and Natalie, the last jumper. Drew must think he can easily handle a girl or he is just terrible at fighting. Natalie punches his nose, causing it to bleed. Furious, Drew elbows her in the neck causing her to fall. She tries to get up, but he kicks her in the gut, and Drew wins the fight. The next fight is Tony and Lily. They are very evenly matched, when one swings the other dodges. Finally, Lily punches Tony in the temple, and she falls on the ground, passed out. After all the fights are over, I find Christina and we got looking for wedding dresses. At the store, there are hundreds, maybe thousands of different kinds of dresses. We look at dozens, and I finally find the perfect one. It has one strap, hanging off my shoulder so you can see my tattoo. The dress is thin, silky, and very easy to move it. I finally found it, the perfect dress. I meet Tobias back in my room,many he asks,"What dress did you get?" "You already know, you can see it until the wedding night." He gives me a begging look, and I start to laugh. I yawn, and go lie down. Tobias joins me, smiling and we kiss. "I can't wait for the wedding." I smile, thinking only six more day until I'm married to Tobias. Six more days until the best day of my life. Six more days, six more days. With pleasant thoughts, I fall to sleep in his arms.


End file.
